Blackmailing
by AsukiSan
Summary: Grimmjow wants to find out more about his Shinigami, so he looks through the teen's bedroom, and he finds something interesting.


**I made this for a friend from DA and decided to upload it here!**

**This be Yaoi! No like? No read and leave stupid, ugly and rude comments!**

It just accrued to Grimmjow that he didn't really know about his red-head lover. The only things he really knew about him were, that he's human, has red hair, was a really good fighter, and is pretty damn good in bed; and if the Espada wanted to keep his promise and try to be a little romantic with his Berry, he needed to find out what he can about the teen.

When Ichigo left for school, Grimmjow got to work and began to rummage around the bed room, looking under the bed, in the draws, under the mattress, and even out the window. There was almost nothing that could give the Espada any clue to figuring out his Berry, except that he is pretty much in to school and likes to read Shakespeare.

"Damn. What does it take to learn about, Ichi?" Grimmjow wanted to scream out.

"Have you tried looking in the closet?" he heard that annoying voice from that toy Ichigo had in his room

"What's in the closet?"

"Ichigo always stuffs things in his closet that he doesn't want anyone to see."

"Even things that could tell me about him?" He got a little curious

"Possibly, he always stuffs things in there. And even more since you came around. So give it a shot!" The toy climbed out of the window. Grimmjow looked at the closet and snickered,

"There could be some interesting stuff in there after all!" Grimmjow opened the closet to find lots of boxes and some clothes. He pulled out one box and found this strange looking device. It was small, black, and had this circle on the front of it. After a little more examination of the strange object, he managed to turn it on and was flipping through all the pictures; while looking, he found a picture from one of their sexual intercourses, but he didn't remember having anyone take it. Then again, he did recall hearing a small click, but thought it was just his imagination and merely shook it off. Now he knew, if he decided to show his Shinigami what he found, he'll either freak out or try and find out who took it.

Grimmjow looked at it a bit more and watched Ichigo's face, since he never had the chance to appreciate Ichigo's features properly, because of his Berry's shyness or he was just being a prude. He smiled at the teen's almost innocent features, his eyes that can show fire in them, but can suddenly turn into that of a child; the Espada almost always forgot that his lover was only a 15-16 year old boy, and it made Grimmjow understand why Ichigo would want some sort of romance.

"Oh! I have an idea." The Arrancar smirked as he thought of a way to have fun with the Berry. This may not be romantic, but that can wait for another day.

As Ichigo entered his house, he felt that something wasn't right; and normally when he felt that, it means Grimmjow came up with some sort of idea to entertain them throughout the evening. The red-head sighed, if it wasn't something too drastic, maybe he'll go along with it tonight. It was a pretty rough day at school and he could use this time to relieve that stress.

The Shinigami walked up to his bedroom and took a deep breath before walking in. At first he was a little confused when he didn't see his Arrancar on the bed.

"Grimmjow? You in here?" No reply, he shrugged and figured that he was really tired and decided to finish his math homework and wait for Grimmjow to get home. Luckily, Ichigo only had a couple of problems to finish and set his homework in his bag before laying down on his bed and pulled out a book to read.

Grimmjow finally arrived home about an hour later, smirking as he went through the window; his smirk grew wider as he took notice of the Shinigami.

"Where… were you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, he didn't suspect anything like cheating; it was just nice to see what he did.

"Oh, just out." Ichigo left it at that

"You seem pretty happy." Ichigo gave a weak smile as he set the book on his desk.

"I am. I've thought of a pretty interesting way to entertain us tonight." Grimmjow straddled Ichigo's waist

"And what is it?" Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's waist, only applying enough weight to keep the teen pinned under him

"Well, I found something very interesting in your closet." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And it involves us." Ichigo still looked a little confused. Grimmjow pulled a photo out of his pocket. The Shinigami took it and looked at it a moment before blanching, then blushing.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in your camera."

"How-?"

"Don't know. All I know is that it's pretty hot…" Ichigo blushed as he realized what he could possibly thinking

"Don't think about it, Grimmjow!" The Espada smirked

"Only if you drink this and we have some fun." The Arrancar pulled out a similar bottle to the one that turned Grimmjow into a Neko thing. "That Urahara guy is pretty helpful" Ichigo blushed and was weighing the pros and cons of this, if he refused, Grimmjow would pull something stupid with that picture. If he went with it, Ichigo would have his stress relieved. Ichigo's blush darkened as he took the bottle from Grimmjow and chugged it down. The Espada chuckled as he watched Ichigo shut his eyes avoiding his lover's stare.

It didn't take long for Ichigo's new features to appear, and Grimmjow jumped right into this event. The Espada nibbled on Ichigo's feline ears and began stroking his tail; Ichigo's moans already filled the room, making Grimmjow chuckle at how sensitive he was now.

"Hmm, I wonder what'll happen if I do this?" Grimmjow began to stroke the base of Ichigo's tail. The Shinigami tried to pull away from the intense ticklish feeling

"G-Grimm! T-too much! Ah!" The Espada grinned and flipped the teen over and continued to stroke Ichigo's tail "MMM! AH!"

"Does that feel good, Ichi?" The Shinigami frantically nodded "I've just noticed." Ichigo turned to face the Espada "You're not trying to fight me off."

"I-I wanted t-this any…way." The Shinigami began to buck against the Espada's hand

"Oh! Kinky little kitty aren't ya?" Ichigo blushed. "Well, I'll be sure to give it all." Grimmjow leaned forward till he was over the Shinigami and moved his hand to Ichigo's member and began to caress it through the fabric of Ichigo's school pants; the teen gasped and arched into the Espada's chest

"Grimmjow!" The Arrancar smirked and continued to massage Ichigo's member. As he continued his work on the Shinigami's member, Grimmjow leaned a bit further and nibbled on Ichigo's kitty ears "Ah!" Ichigo's fingers wrapped in the bed sheets under him "G-Grimm! More! More!" The Shinigami rubbed against the larger man

"Of course, my Berry." The Espada un-looped Ichigo's belt unbuttoned his pants and dipped his fingers into the hem of Ichigo's boxers. The Shinigami's gasps radiated through the room, making Grimmjow shudder; if Grimmjow didn't hurry, he could come with his lover's own pleasure. The Arrancar flipped his Shinigami back around and removed the Berry's shirt and his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Grimmjow pulled back from his lover long enough to remove his own jacket and began to remove his hakama. Ichigo held back a moan building in his throat at the sight of his lover's erection. "Ichigo?" Grimmjow removed Ichigo's boxers "I think we're out of our lube."

The Shinigami smirked and moved towards the Espada's erection; Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo took in his erection, sucking on it. The Espada shook off the pleasure for a moment to suck on his fingers, just in case Ichigo wanted to have an easier time taking in the Espada,

"Grimm." Ichigo pulled away a moment to look up at his Arrancar "That isn't necessary." He returned to his work. Grimmjow moaned out and gripped the red-head's hair, when he felt his climax near he pulled Ichigo off. The Shinigami's face was bright red and his eyes were beginning to tear up,

"How do you want to be fucked today, Ichi?" The Shinigami leaned back and had himself propped on his elbows. Grimmjow grinned and moved in-between the teen's legs; he placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and was about to move in when he felt Ichigo's orange tail wrap around his wrist; Grimmjow looked at his mate, and shuddered when he saw that expression on the teen's face, innocent looking, and with a look that stated 'fuck me'

"Please be gentle, Grimm?" Grimmjow smirked

"Of course, love." His hands gripped the boy's wrists and placed them above his head. "I promise." He slowly thrusted into the Shinigami

"Nyah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo wrapped his legs around the Espada. Grimmjow shuddered at the tight heat and placed his lips on the teen; as he fully seated himself inside of Ichigo, he took this opportunity to play with the teen's shy tongue. As their tongue's intertwined with each other, Grimmjow slowly move in and out of the shuddering entrance. Ichigo pulled away "Please… faster!" The Espada nodded and began to speed his thrusts up. "Ah!"

"Keep those sounds up, Ichi!" Grimmjow moaned out as he moved much fast and began to thrust harder into the moaning teen below him.

"Grim… Grimm! Nyahh!" Ichigo released between them, Grimmjow moaned out as he felt Ichigo's tight muscles tighten further and he released inside of the boy. Their breaths soon calmed and Grimmjow pulled out of the Shinigami and laid next to him; as he turned to face him, he noticed that the ears and tail vanished.

"Your extra features are gone."

"Yeah…" Ichigo curled into his Espada and was slowly drifting to sleep, but before he let sleep take over, he asked "What about the picture?"

"Oh, I was just going to give it to you, but you took it the wrong way, Ichi." Ichigo shook his head

"You moron." He muttered as he fell asleep. Grimmjow snickered and watched his Shinigami sleep.


End file.
